For example, JP2006-134054(A1) discloses an IC card reader/writer that includes an image reading section which optically reads an image on the ticket surface of a non-contact type IC card.
Further, JP2006-203630(A1) discloses an image reading device including: a manuscript table on which a manuscript is placed; a manuscript scanning section that moves a manuscript placed on the manuscript table in a sub-scanning direction to scan it optically; and an image reading section that optically reads an image of the scanned manuscript and converts it into electronic data, the image reading device including a section that includes, on the manuscript scanning section, at least one communication antenna which communicates with a wireless communication element including a memory and an antenna, thereby reading information from and writing it to the memory in the wireless communication element via the communication antenna.